herofandomcom-20200223-history
Frank (28 Days Later)
Frank is a major protagonist of the post-apocalyptic horror film 28 Days Later. He is played by Brendan Gleeson, who also played Professor Moody in the Harry Potter films. Origins Before the Outbreak, Frank was a taxi driver. He lived with his teen daughter Hannah up in a tower block which was one reason they survived. He was married but unfortunately his wife died sometime, perhaps either in or before the Outbreak. Biography In the tower block Frank first appears when Jim and Selena are running up the tower block after Jim sees an electric light, a rare sight because electricity has gone in England. So Jim knows this means there are survivors living in the block, and tells Selena to go up. However, halfway up, two Infected attack them, chasing them up the tower. As they find themselves cornered by the Infected at the top of the tower, Frank comes out in police riot gear, frightening Selena, but then he reveals himself to be normal and unInfected and says to take the first door on the left. Jim thanks him and while Selena cowardly races off to the door, Jim stays behind to watch the action. Jim sees Frank club the Infected over the head with his baton, then toss them over the tower staircase to their death before they can kill him. Jim watches all this with a sadistic pleasure and then he runs in to find Hannah at the door repeatedly asking where Frank is. Eventually Frank returns and demands Hannah to let them all in. Inside, Frank becomes much friendlier and welcomes Jim and Selena and removes his police helmet. He also says they should have a drink as its special to find survivors. Hannah is a bit understandably standoffish, but then Jim encourages her to warm up. Selena is rather rude to Frank at first, but Frank doesn't give up. After the drinks, Frank tells Jim as there's no longer any police around, just to chuck his waste over the tower in the morning. Frank asks Jim if he and Selena are a couple but Jim says no. Then Frank goes to bed. Jim shaves and Selena then asks what he thinks of them. Jim says he likes Frank and Hannah and Selena mocks him saying he's too foolish and he'll get himself killed. Selena says if she had her way she'd ditch Frank and Hannah and move on. Jim says he's not going there. Selena then calls Jim an idiot but Jim says he knows she thinks he doesn't get the situation but he does and thanks her for saving him earlier with Mark. The next day, Frank says that it hasn't rained in London for over a month, and you'd expect this in Spain or something but "not in bloody England!" Frank then says they can't stay there for much longer, and he shows them a broadcasting from British soldiers saying "Come to the 42nd Blockade outside Manchester. The Answer to Infection is here!" Jim, Hannah and Frank are all set to go, but Selena says the soldiers might be already dead. Heading to Manchester Hannah persuades them into going by saying the soldiers might be armed and could protect them from the Infected. Jim then asks how they get there to which Frank unveils his taxi. He drives them out of London into a motorway where Jim sees the carnage of the Outbreak. Then they enter a dark tunnel and debate whether to go the long way or the short way. Jim says to go the long way in daylight because "this is clearly a fucking idea!" but Frank is persistent and says "Get it over with." He then rides into the tunnel and immediately sees corpses. He drives over the smashed cars, and eventually gets a flat tyre. Hannah goes out to fix it, and Frank, Jim and Selena keep watch. Jim first hears the Infected, and then hordes of rats come and sweep past them. Then loads of Infected appear, and run at them until Hannah fixes the tyre, and they move off, with Jim laughing at the Infected. Outside the tunnel, they find a suburb with an empty supermarket, and they raid the whole place. Frank cheekily leaves his credit card on the desk on his way out. Refuelling On the motorway they stop at an abandoned diner to refuel. Frank orders Hannah to stay in the car. Jim fancies a hamburger and he enters the diner, only to find it all abandoned. As his eyes adjust to the pitch darkness, he finds its full of corpses of an entire family who used to live there. Disgusted, Jim calls out "HELLO?" and an Infected boy leaps down from a step and he runs at Jim, but Jim hears him coming and pins him down, clubbing him to death, killing his first Infected. This deeply tears up Jim. When Jim reappears, Frank finds more petrol and disgustingly, he drinks the petrol by accident, spitting it all out. He then inserts the petrol lead into his taxi and fuels it up. Then Frank calls for Hannah to start it, and she does a little too enthusiastically. Frank is irate with her but they move on. Bonding with Jim Afterwards, they find an old abbey to stop at and they have dinner. Frank then sees a family of horses and calls everyone over. For some stupid reason Hannah thinks they're Infected horses. Frank says it's just a happy horse family. Then they argue about whether to take sleeping pills because pills leave you weak if the Infected attack at night. Despite the danger, Hannah pressures Frank into giving her a pill. Overnight, Jim has a nightmare in which he was left behind, but then he wakes up, and seeing it was a nightmare and nothing else, he is comforted by Frank, to whom Jim says "Thanks, Dad." Then they move on in the morning, Jim oversleeps and misses breakfast. At the Blockade Nonetheless, they go to Manchester and find the whole place burning in ruins. Frank mourns the loss of his favourite city. Then they enter the Blockade, but find it all abandoned and empty. Selena says the soldiers are dead and to move on. Frank agrees. He then says "GO FUCKING WHERE!?!" He sits there, sulking, and hears a crow eating a soldier, squawking, and Frank says "Get out of it!" to the crow, and when it doesn't stop squawking he stands up and walks over, thumping the gate its on, and then some Infected blood from the soldier's corpse falls down onto Frank's eye, splashing in. Betrayal, Infection and death Frank blinks and drops his club, then he staggers about aimlessly as the Rage virus takes hold over his body. He knows he only has up to a minute of consciousness left, so he says to Hannah how he loves her and he apologizes to her for losing his temper. He then says to keep away, and begins yelling, finally becoming fully Infected. He screams at them and is about to attack, Selena realizes he's now Infected and screams at Jim to kill Frank, but before Jim can, the soldiers reveal themselves and shoot Frank dead where he stands before he can kill any of them. Frank was betrayed and killed by the very men he hoped would save him and his daughter. Nature Frank was a friendly man, and he was very protective of those he liked, such as his daughter Hannah and Jim and Selena. He blindly believed in the authorities and trusted them even when they killed him. Frank believed the soldiers truly had an Answer to Infection, and wouldn't listen to common sense like Selena saying the soldiers were probably dead. Frank was very stubborn. He seemed to think all men liked being treated gruff and bossed Jim about because of this. He once said in the shop "You can't just take any old crap." Frank liked the finer things in life despite his Cockney attitude and even though he could be like any old brute, Frank did have a softer side. Trivia Gallery 28dayslater3.jpg|Frank with his daughter Hannah 28dayslater18.jpg|Frank is Infected by the crow Infected_Frank.jpg|Frank succumbs to the Rage virus 28dayslater20.jpg|Now fully Infected, Frank prepares to kill his former friends FrankIsShotDead.png|Frank's death Category:Male Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Comic Relief Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Lethal Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Outright